Songs About Alex
by xXBlackBerryRosexX
Summary: Based on songs from the album Songs About Jane by Maroon 5. This is one of my favorite albums of all time and while listening to it one day, I found that a lot of the songs on this album would make great songfics for Jalex. So I figured it should be fun?


**A/N: Hey guys. I decided to write some one shots simply because I must write and my full-length stories are kind of on hold right now, so yeah. I hope you enjoy them.**

Summary: Based on songs from the album Songs About Jane by Maroon 5. This is one of my favorite albums of all time and while listening to it one day. I found that a lot of the songs on this album would make great songfics for Jalex. So I figured it should be fun to write?

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

My sister Alex Russo just celebrated her eighteenth birthday. All of her teenage life she misbehaved and was mean to people to create an illusion of security. Only I, Justin Russo, have seen the true Alex. The one who has little self-confidence and cries herself to sleep almost every night.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Of course, being the beautiful girl she is, she's had countless boyfriends. But if I do say so myself, nobody could ever love her like me. And that's simply because they don't know her. No one else but me has all of her. The things she and I have shared can never be duplicated with anyone else.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more_

Alex bought her own apartment the second her eighteenth birthday party ended. She'd been saving up for once since she turned thirteen. Again, something only _**I**_ know. She saved enough money to rent the apartment itself and to pay her first three payments of rent. She would only tell _**me**_ how much she couldn't wait to move out and how much she hated our home. She said no one understood her but me. Every night since she was five, after Mom and Dad went to bed; she snuck into my room and snuggled up under my covers with me in my bed.

I've had my own apartment for a year now, more than thirty miles away from Alex's, but I can't sleep unless she's in my arms. It just makes me feel empty. So I drive to her place every night or vice versa. She makes sure her boy toys **never** sleep over.

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

When we wake up in the morning, we always end up spending the day together. Unless I have class or work and even then, I make sure that I take her out to lunch. Often times, she'll spend the night. We'll watch stupid movies, eat popcorn, and fall asleep together on the couch. I never wanna let her leave the next morning. And sometimes she won't.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

I remember the first time we kissed as if it were yesterday. She lay in my arms crying over her break up with Dean and I was stroking her hair lovingly.

"I really hated that guy. I told you he wasn't right for you."

"You're right!" She screamed into my chest. Seconds passed as she calmed down a little bit. "Because you are."

"What?"

She looked into my eyes. "You heard me, Justin. You're the right guy for me. But I can't date my brother. I can't marry my brother. I can't bear my brother's children. It's wrong, it's illegal, and it's gross! I should just love you, not be **in** love with you."

'Whoa,' I thought, shell-shocked.

"Alex, I know. I understand completely. But I don't think you're gross. I love you too, Alex. And it can be our little secret. No one has to know. I can break the rules just this once, right? It's for love, after all."

She giggled and smiled brightly at me. "Right. But Justin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you break the rules just one more time?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

Then suddenly, her lips connected with mine.

I was frozen in shock for just a second, but it didn't take me long to kiss back. I slid her onto my lap and put my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair.

I pulled away and said, "I can't believe I kissed my little sister like that."

"I can't believe what a great kisser you are."

"Thanks?"

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful_

It was 12am and I just laid my head on my pillow when I heard _**tap, tap, tap**_. I sat up and looked around but couldn't seem to find the source of the noise. Then, again, I heard _**tap, tap, tap **_and realized it was coming from my window.

"Justin?" An all too familiar voice whispered.

"Alex!" I whispered loudly, running to my window and opening it.

Sure enough, there Alex stood before me, fully dressed with suitcases in each of her hands. "Hey babe."

I ignored the chills that ran down my spine when she called me the pet name she gave me after we kissed for the first time and asked her, "What are you doing here at midnight with suitcases in your hands?"

"I ran away, Justin. I couldn't take it anymore. I've come to live here with you."

My jaw dropped, but I gained my composure quickly enough to tell her, "Stay where you are, I'm coming out there."

And I ran outside my back door over to the window where she stood.

"Hey babe, can I get a kiss?" She said, puckering her lips.

"Alex, what is wrong with you? Don't you know that when Mom and Dad realize that you're gone, this'll be the first place they look? Besides maybe Harper's place."

"They won't realize it. I came to live with the only person that cares about me."

"Alex, just because people don't understand you, that doesn't mean that they don't care."

"Are you gonna let me in or not, babe?"

I sighed, "Gimme those bags."

She handed them to me and I lead her into the one bedroom apartment.

I sat her bags down next to my bed and sat down. I patted the spot next to me. She sat down and pecked me on the lips.

"Alex, you're seventeen. You don't think that this is a little juvenile of you?"

'Of course not, silly."

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about that right now. Can you just kiss me and make it better? Jeez, act like you're happy to see me, babe."

I couldn't resist.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore_

I always wonder why she's in love with me. Me? I mean c'mon, she can do way better.

"Alex, why me?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong, babe?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you make me feel beautiful. You give me a reason to wake up every morning. And you always understand."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Alex,

If you never remember anything else, remember me. You always have a place with me; I'll never leave you. I'm here to make you smile.

_I know where you hide, alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

I was headed into Alex's apartment when I saw the light on in her car. I looked in and there she sat with her head on the steering wheel. I opened the passenger door.

"Alex, what are you doing alone in here?"

"Justin?" she looked up at me. "Um…it's raining?"

I rolled my eyes and sat in the passenger's seat shutting the door behind me.

"Alex, you know you can't lie to me."

"I'm hiding, alright?"

"From who?"

"The world."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm worthless."

"Say no more."

That night was the first time we made love.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls, yeah_

Alex has tried to say goodbye to me, us, so many times. It never works. It's like we're magnetized to each other. No matter how "wrong" it is. I always tell her, "True love can never be wrong."

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye…_


End file.
